


Too long

by wishicouldbeliamsfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldbeliamsfriend/pseuds/wishicouldbeliamsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been alone in London all week, and his hand is just not the same as Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too long

I've been in London myself all week, the boys were all back seeing their family but my folks were away so I'd just stayed home. I'd had a few friends round and been out a bit but for the most part I'd been catching up on things in the flat, doing housework, trying to be a real person for once. It was weird the way the entertainment industry changed your life so completely, usually somebody would do my washing for me because we don't have time on tour so it felt really, really good to do It myself. I sat down with a coffee after the fourth load/unload cycle and put my feet up and looked at the clock. 6pm. Liam was meant to get home at 7pm, and I couldn't fucking wait. I hadn't seen him for a week and sadly my hand was just not as satisfying as he was, believe me I've tried. I palmed myself gently through my jeans, trying desperately to calm myself down before he arrived.

We had been openly dating for six months now and it was going great, I've never been happier. He was so kind and funny and mature. He was also sex on legs. I mean... who wouldn't? I could feel my jeans getting uncomfortable again so I decided to check my twitter to try and distract me. I picked up my phone and started flicking through my mentions, when I heard the door unlock and my boyfriend stumbled in carrying his suitcase.

“Holy shit you're early!” I dropped my phone and ran over, jumping on top of him and kissing him all over. He dropped his case and staggered into the apartment, pushing the door shut behind him. He kissed me back hard, walking over to the couch and dropping me before leaning down on top of me and kissing my neck roughly.

“I couldn't wait to see you.” he said between kisses, before stopping for a breath and laying on top of me. “Hmmm.” he grinned sadistically. “Feels like someone couldn't wait to see me either.”

He shifted so his leg was rubbing against my crotch. I felt the blood rushing to that area and groaned “God you have no idea babe.” I pulled his shirt off roughly and threw it over my head. Then I flipped him over so I was on top, I wanted to admire his amazing body. His chest was so toned and his abs, well let's just say I'd been dreaming of them in vivid detail all week. I kissed him hard, then licked down his neck to his chest, stopping for just a second to kiss his gorgeous nipples. He moaned at the sensation, making me grin. I loved driving him nuts like this. I gently nibbled making him jump but I held him down and continued to lick my way over his abs and to his jeans. By now I could see and feel Liam Junior straining to get out and play, but I decided to tease him just a little longer.

“Hmm” I said, making him stop and look down. “Looks like you're a bit uncomfortable here Liam. Maybe we should take you to the doctor or something?” I grabbed his bulge and squeezed gently, making him squirm.

“Fuck Niall stop teasing.” he grunted as he tried to hold still under my touch, involuntarily bucking his hips up to me. I smirked and pulled him up. “Bedroom” I pointed.

He dragged me behind him as he almost sprinted to our room. As soon as we were inside he turned hungrily to me and pulled my shirt over my head. He started to kiss me but I shoved him backwards roughly so he landed on the bed. He raised up on his elbows and I straddled his knees, keeping him pinned beneath my hips. I could feel him throbbing underneath me so I rocked back and forth, making him groan. “Niall!”

I grinned and slid off him, unbuttoning his tight jeans and pulling them off slowly. His large bulge was showing in his tight grey boxers and I couldn't wait any longer. I licked his shaft through the material, looking up at him to see him moan. Then I pulled his boxers off so he was free. I carefully leaned down so he could feel my hot breath on his cock. “Hmm, so how was work?” I put on a straight face and Liam just glared at me.

“Just fucking suck me off already!” he started touching himself underneath me but I held him back.

“No, sit and be a good boy. This is all mine, I've been waiting so long.” I waved a finger warningly then grabbed his length and started pumping it in my hand. The sigh of relief mixed with lust that came out of my boyfriend’s mouth almost pushed me over the edge right there. He was so hard for me, I decided to treat him. I was renowned for giving great head, I had almost no gag reflex. I licked the tip of his wet cock then immediately swallowed him all the way down my throat. I saw his eyes widen and roll back in his head as he bucked forward trying to get deeper. I obliged, tilting my head so he could slide all the way down my throat, and then I started bobbing up and down.

I felt him grab my head and start fucking my face, shoving himself hard into me. It was only a few minutes before I heard him panting. “Ni... I'm gonna... so close...” he grunted breathlessly.

I immediately pulled off of him, grinning as he whimpered at the loss of contact. His cock bobbed impressively in front of me. How did I get so lucky? I undid my jeans and stripped off my boxers then climbed up to straddle him. I kissed him, my tongue twisting with his so he could taste himself. I knew that drove him nuts so I kept going as I reached to our bedside drawer and pulled out lube. I opened the bottle and handed it to him, lying back on my bed and spreading my legs wide. He eyed me like a piece of meat as he squirted some onto his fingers and teased my tight hole with them. I kept stretching my legs trying to get him inside me till he eventually took pity and rammed the first two into me, stretching me wide. “Fuck Li, it’s been a week give me a chance.” I grunted as the burning sensation slowly transformed to pure pleasure as he started scissoring in and out.

“Sorry baby, I just can't wait to feel you.” he pumped his fingers rapidly inside of me and added a third, getting me ready for his cock. After a second I nodded frantically and he positioned himself at my entrance. I felt his throbbing tip tease my hole, rubbing but not penetrating.

“Liam FUCK ME already” I screamed, I had waited a week and I couldn't take anymore. He smirked and slammed his length straight into me, making me gasp and grab fistfuls of the sheets. He quickly started hitting my sweet spot so the pleasure would take my mind off his sheer size stretching my hole. “Oh fuck, more.” I begged him and he responded, angling up to hit my prostate over and over. This was where Liam was a true expert, he could make me cum without touching my cock. He knew exactly what he was doing inside me.

I wrapped my legs round him as he pounded me. “Fuck Ni I'm gonna cum.” he moaned as he rammed me hard. I nodded breathlessly and he started pumping my cock for me as we both approached our climax. We let go together, my cock shot all over his chest and as my ass clenched round his length he exploded inside of me. We both groaned so loud the neighbours would hear and he kept thrusting into me through the high, until he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed.

My head was reeling as I cuddled up next to him, our bodies covered in sweat and cum. “Welcome home babe” I grinned up at him.


End file.
